Cadeau presque parfait
by Mijoqui
Summary: Harmonie, devait trouver le cadeau parfait pour Peach, à son plus grand malheur. Et ce n'est pas chose aisé, car en plus elle doit se coltiner un luma. Superbe noël...!


**Fan-fiction pour fêter noël ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Et joyeux noël (à ceux qui la liront aujourd'hui) !**

* * *

Créa-main avait eu une excellente idée, qui visait à renforcer les liens entre les smasheurs. Chaque smasheur devait offrir un cadeau à un autre smasheur, qui était tiré au sort, le soir du vingt-quatre décembre. Mais avant cette date, impossible de révéler la personne à laquelle on offrirait le cadeau !

De plus, aucune personne provenant du même univers ne pouvait s'offrir un présent entre eux. De ce fait, Créa-main espérait que les smasheurs se rapprochent les uns des autres, pour trouver le cadeau parfait pour la personne qui leur a été tiré au sort.

Harmonie attendait devant une salle, où elle recevrait le nom de l'heureuse personne qui allait recevoir le cadeau que la nourrice choisirait. Elle espérait tirer au sort une personne facile à contenter, comme Corrin qui s'émerveillait de pratiquement tout, histoire que la gardienne n'entende pas les critiques sur son choix de cadeau, pour l'éternité.

Quand elle vu Pichu, tout joyeux, sortir de la salle, elle savait que c'était à son tour. Avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, elle pria les grandes étoiles pour que le tirage lui soit favorable.

Harmonie se retrouva face au maître du tournoi qui fit, d'un claquement de doigt, apparaître une roue, où tous les noms des combattants figuraient. La roue commença à tourner, les noms défilaient sous les yeux de la blonde et une goutte de sueur apparut sur son front. Quand la roue s'immobilisa et le prénom du haut s'illumina, elle crut que son cœur avait raté un battement.

Tout le monde sauf ELLE ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi ELLE ? C'était juste une erreur, c'était l'hypothèse la plus plausible conclut la gardienne. Mais elle devait savoir si son hypothèse était vraie. Alors avec plein d'espoir, la blonde posa la question à Créa-main :

« C-c'est une erreur, commença la blonde tout en croisant ses doigts, je ne dis pas que votre magie à un problème, mais c'est juste une erreur ?

\- Non, Harmonie ce n'est pas une erreur. C'est pour deux raisons, la première c'est que vous êtes nombreux à représenter votre univers. La seconde, la plus importante, est que j'ai confiance en toi pour trouver le cadeau parfait pour Peach, pour qu'elle ne me casse pas les oreilles – où dans le pire des cas c'est à toi qu'elle les cassera. D'ailleurs, c'est le smasheur qui doit offrir et chercher le cadeau. la gardienne fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où Créa-main voulait en venir. C'est à dire que tu le feras avec Luma. »

La nourrice n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Pour qui il se prenait à trafiquer son jeu, pour sauver ses oreilles de Peach ? Déjà, cela à des oreilles une main…? Créa-main pensait sûrement que grâce à son observatoire, qui est dans l'espace, la gardienne pouvait échapper à la rose. Mais c'était sans compter l'idée de la princesse du royaume champignon, installer un tuyau warp reliant le château et l'observatoire pour qu'elles _prennent le thé._ Rien que d'y penser, Harmonie avait des frissons. Elle ferma les yeux, l'espace d'une seconde, pour se riposter contre les propos du maître du tournoi.

Mais quand la blonde les rouvrirent, elle constata qu'elle se trouvait en dehors de la salle. Créa-main n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Harmonie fit volte-face et donna un puissant coup de pied à l'emplacement de la porte. Une immense douleur et un crie s'en suivirent, car Créa-main avait fait disparaître la porte – et la salle ; la nourrice avait donné un coup pied contre le solide mur du manoir.

Au plus grand regret d'Harmonie, elle allait devoir s'occuper du présent de Peach…

* * *

Deux semaines ont passé après cette horrible annonce et la gardienne n'avait toujours aucune idée de cadeau à offrir à la rose. Elle était restée pendant toute cette période à côté de la princesse du royaume champignon, elle a dut écouter toutes les remarques qu'elle lui avait faite, en vain… Même en essayant d'être la plus subtile possible, la nourrice n'avait rien obtenu. Quoique vu l'intelligence de Peach, elle s'en doutait un peu…

C'est ainsi que le matin du vingt-quatre, la nourrice se précipita vers la sortie du manoir, pour retrouvé les magasins. Mais à peine fit-elle deux pas dehors, qu'elle fit demie-tour. Elle avait oublié son partenaire… Devoir se coltiner un luma, elle était où la magie de noël ?!

La blonde se dirigea vers la chambre de Chrom et de sa famille, puisque l'héritier au trône était tellement content de passé du temps avec les luma et inversement, qu'ils avaient décidé de les laisser habiter avec le prince. Alors arrivé devant sa porte, Harmonie d'un coup de baguette l'ouvra… elle n'avait pas la patience d'attendre.

« Bonjour, salua Daraen non surprise de l'arrivé de la gardienne, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Puis la stratège porta son bol de chocolat chaud à ses lèvres.

\- Récupérez un luma, pour la journée… soupira la blonde, tout en examinant la salle et rien que le salon était richement décoré, elle savait où l'argent du royaume allait.

\- Il est dans la pièce à droite, celle des luma.»

La nourrice laissa Daraen petit-déjeuner tranquillement et alla dans la pièce qu'elle lui avait indiquée. Quand la blonde passa la porte, elle fut bouche-bée. Des toboggans débordait de tous les côtés, le plafond était recouvert d'un e tapisserie représentant un ciel étoilé et les étoiles était représenté par des diamants, des énormes caisses contenant différents jouets était de chaque extrémité de la salle, des coussins en satin et en soie étaient mis au sol, et le clou du spectacle, juste devant le mur où était la porte, était une plaque en or portant comme inscription « Chrom, meilleur papa ! ».

Elle était bien restée une minute devant cette scène, et cela avait suffi pour qu'une multitude de luma se regroupèrent autour de leur nourrice. Et comme à leur habitude, ils se mirent à tirer les cheveux de la blonde, lui faisant arracher des cris. Mais tel un héros, Chrom sauva Harmonie en criant :

« Distribution de petit gâteaux ! et tous les luma se hâtèrent vers le petit plateau que Chrom avait déposé, pendant que ce dernier aidait la nourrice à se relever. Quel plaisir de te voir, ici on arrête pas de s'amuser !

\- Pourquoi… il y a tant… de luma ici… ? haleta difficilement Harmonie, en allant s'asseoir sur un des coussins.

\- De ce que j'ai compris Luma m'a trouvé tellement sympa qu'il a invité tous ses amis. répondit le prince, en jouant avec plusieurs luma.

\- Je suis venue prendre un luma pour la journée, puis elle attrapa Luma qui était à côté d'elle. Et vous autres, vous rentrez à l'observatoire ! s'écria Harmonie en réalisant les dégâts qu'ils ont fait à sa coiffure, tandis que Chrom s'effondra au sol suite à cette nouvelle.

\- Père ! Mère ! s'exclama Lucina, après avoir claqué la porte. Linfan nous a envoyé de ses nouvelles et de comment le château s'en sortait avec votre absence.

\- Des milliers de perdus mais une de retrouvée… murmura le prince avant de rajouter pour lui même, je m'entraînerai avec d'autres enfants, pour être le meilleur père pour mes filles !

\- C'est bon, ils peuvent rester ! » Harmonie, aurait presque eu pitié de Chrom (mais tout est dans le presque !), mais la raison pour laquelle elle avait changé d'avis était que l'observatoire se porterai mieux sans les êtres étoilés. Puis elle a vite déguerpit de la chambre quand les yeux de l'ylissien étaient aussi gros que des ballons de basket et qu'il avait voulu faire un _énorme câlin_ avec la gardienne.

* * *

Harmonie était dans un magasin de vêtement, en train de trouver la robe qui pourrait le plus plaire à Peach. Et ce n'était pas chose aisé avec Luma qui n'arrêtait pas de mordre la nourrice car il avait faim et les vendeuses qui n'arrêtaient pas de venir la voir, soit pour l'aider ou pour dire qu'elle arrache des morceaux de tissus. Comme si des robes étaient plus importante que la tranquillité qu'elle pourrait avoir ?!

Après avoir rasé les rayons de la boutique, la gardienne avait remarqué une robe rose clair avec au niveau du bassin et du bas des parties de rose foncé et pour finir un joyau bleu au niveau de la poitrine. Harmonie n'était pas stupide, la robe était la copie parfaite des robes que porte la princesse du royaume champignon et c'était parfait ! Mais c'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas quelle taille portait Peach.

C'est alors, désemparée, qu'elle sortit de la boutique. Voyant que Luma s'agitait à côté d'une affiche d'un restaurant, même s'il montrait l'autre affiche, elle décida d'aller manger.

Après que les deux compères avaient mangé, ils se mirent en route – enfin Luma faisait sa sieste, comme après chaque repas, donc c'était la blonde qui le portait – vers d'autres magasins pour trouver un cadeau. Et à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait un cadeau, elle se souvenait des petits détails sur Peach qui empêchait l'achat. Pire encore, une fois l'étoile réveillée, il n'arrêtait pas d'emmener la gardienne vers les affiches de plutôt.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand Harmonie décida d'entrer dans une librairie. Elle avait eu vent de la rumeur qui disait que la princesse rose passait des temps indéterminable dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne saviez pas que Peach savait lire. C'est alors qu'elle vu le livre parfait (disons utile) pour Peach et elle l'acheta. Puis elle s'apprêta de rentrer au manoir

« Harmonie, ravie de te voir ! s'exclama Zelda, en courant vers la nourrice. Toi, aussi tu cherches ton cadeau ? elle approuva d'un hochement de tête. Contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas.

\- Oui, mais toi, t'auras le cadeau parfait ! Alors que moi avec ce que j'ai, je suis mal parti…

\- Mais, c'est l'intention qui compte ! Soutenu la princesse d'Hyrule, en prenant les épaules de la blonde. J'espère juste que la personne qui a Peach ne sera pas trop dure avec elle… C'est juste que comme elle n'arrête pas de se faire kidnapper, elle se montre rude mais c'est une gentille personne au fond !

\- J'aimerai bien voir ça ? questionna sceptiquement Harmonie. En tout cas, je vais rentrer, c'est trop bruyant pour moi.

\- Tu ne le dis à personne, mais tu sais les repas qui sont sur les stages c'est Peach qui les prépare. Moi, j'ai trouver l'idée de cadeau, manque plus qu'à l'acheter. » Puis elle courut dans la direction inverse du manoir.

Alors, comme ça Peach aime cuisiner, c'est bon à savoir. Même si plutôt cela aurait été mieux. Luma brailla et s'agita dans tous les sens pour attirer Harmonie à côté de lui.

« Encore avec ces affiches… tout en s'approchant de l'emplacement de Luma. Quoi ?! Et tu pouvais pas me le dire plutôt, ça m'aurait éviter de perdre une journée.

\- Je n'ai pas arrêté de te la montrer et idiote que tu es, tu as cru que je te montrai l'affiche du resto. »

C'est qui, qui a parlé ? Elle jurerai avoir entendu Luma parler, mais les luma ne parle pas… Enfin pas à sa connaissance. Grâce à l'étoile, Harmonie savait quel cadeau offrir à la princesse du royaume champignon pour ne pas l'entendre se plaindre. Même si cela impliquait de faire un détour.

* * *

Créa-main avait fait les choses en grand pour cette soirée qui l'appelait "noël". Un repas hors-norme était préparé pour les combattants, un énorme sapin avec de multiple décoration. Mais, surtout la joie que chaque smasheur partageait avec les autres.

C'était enfin le moment tant attendu de la distribution des cadeaux ! Et jusque-là tous ceux qui avaient déjà reçu leur cadeau étaient content, Harmonie espérait que cela continuerai avec son cadeau.

\- Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! s'écria Peach, en sautant sur la nourrice pour l'enlacer. C'est le plus beau cadeau de tous les temps ! Quand tu m'as dit à l'instant que c'était toi, j'ai eu peur, mais là… Haaaaaaa ! Tu es ma meilleure amie – tout du moins, après Daisy et Zelda – pour m'offrir ce cadeau !

\- C'est rien, j'ai juste eu besoin de parler de tes défauts, et ils t'ont tout de suite inscrite pour « Top princess ». ironisa la gardienne. Je crois que c'est à mon tour.

\- C'est bien cela, affirma Sheik, c'est moi qui a été missionné pour trouver ton cadeau, ce n'est juste qu'un modeste présent.

\- Des… bouchons d'oreilles ? Harmonie examina la boîte sous toutes ses coutures, tandis que _le_ ninja acquiesça. C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse me faire ! Merci ! Tandis qu'elle s'empressa de les mettre, Chrom l'interrompit.

\- Harmonie, j'ai un cadeau, de ma propre initiative, pour tes luma. T'inquiète pas, cela me fait plaisir !

\- Des badges… portant comme inscription "Chrom est le meilleur papa et je suis fier de l'avoir rencontré". Je suis sûre qu'ils vont adorer… Merci, je suppose… »

Une fois que tous les smasheurs eurent leur cadeau, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle où il y avait une personne isolée. C'était noël avant tout et au tournoi Super Smash Bros, on connaissait la solidarité ! Alors dès qu'ils avaient ouvert la porte, ils prononcèrent tous en chœur, en lui offrant une photo d'eux tous ensemble :

« Joyeux noël, Créa-main ! »

* * *

 **Toujours un plaisir de malmené Harmonie ! Sur ce, bye !**


End file.
